kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Holiday
|writers= Jonathan Groff |cast= |previous= Secrets of the Furious Five |next= Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Kung Fu Panda Holiday (also known as Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special) is a -produced television special based on Kung Fu Panda. The half-hour holiday special first aired on Wednesday, November 24th, 2010,HollywoodReporter.com - NBC Orders ... "Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special" paired alongside an encore showing of . Episode Plot Official Synopsis :"Po's favorite holiday is the Winter Feast. Every year he and his father hang decorations, cook together all day, and serve noodle soup to a happy crowd of villagers. But this year, Shifu informs Po that as Dragon Warrior, it is his duty to host the highly formal Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Po is caught between his obligations as the Dragon Warrior and his family traditions, between Shifu and Mr. Ping. As the holiday preparations escalate, Po finds it impossible to please both of them. In the end, Po follows his heart, showing both Shifu and Mr. Ping the true meaning of tradition, community and family."DreamWorks Animation Official Site - Kung Fu Panda Holiday Summary In a 2D-animated segment, Mr. Ping has his cherished "Noodle Dream" in which he and his son Po make an incredibly delicious noodle soup and serve it to a rabbit customer. But suddenly, it turns into a "Noodle Nightmare" with the appearance of an incredibly large version of Tai Lung. Just as it appeared Tai Lung was unstoppable, Po managed to defeat the snow leopard once again, but leaves his father, stating that evil nor he never takes a holiday. As he pleads with his son not to leave, Mr. Ping's oven comes alive and snatches at him like a frog. Mr. Ping suddenly wakes up, crying out in anguish. Hearing his cry, Po bursts into his dad's room, where Mr. Ping explains about his dream. Po assures his dad that it was only a dream and that he's not going anywhere. That same morning, Po and his father go downstairs, and Po comes across the he made when he was a cub. Mr. Ping tells Po that he opens the box every summer just to look at it, and says that he loves the holiday so much that sometimes he just can't wait. Then Master Shifu comes into the restaurant to assign Po to host the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace, which is a highly ritualized formal occasion exclusively for the masters of Kung Fu. Po asks Shifu if they are any sun lanterns or dancing at the event. Shifu says that although Po enjoys those things, they are "common traditions". Po quickly agrees with him, quickly forgetting his excitement about the holiday. A pig then runs up to inform Po that a band of boar bandits are attacking the Valley, at a bridge near town. Po joins up with the Furious Five to fight off the bandits. In the midst of the fighting, he informs everyone about him being the host of the feast, leaving everyone stunned. Though Tigress offers the Fives' assistance in helping him prepare, Po politely declines, thinking that he can handle the preparations. He soon eats his words, as Shifu burdens him with a variety of traditional gestures and responsibilities. Even though Po offers his father the opportunity to cater it, Ping is adamant that he must stay at his restaurant for the lonely people, who have nowhere else to eat for the holiday (and who pay extra). Though the guilt-ridden Po struggles to cook for the banquet himself, he is soon overwhelmed by the myriad of responsibilities, further complicated by the interference of Wo Hop, a rabbit chef he accidentally disgraced earlier with the "Hun-Shu Wave of Dismissal". Wo Hop then decides to fight Po in attempts to restore his honor, even if it meant his own death. However, Po was able to do his task without fighting back. At the Winter Feast, Wo Hop is desperate to die at the Dragon Warrior's hands to restore his honor. As Po despairs, a comment from Wo Hop inspires him to enlist the Furious Five to help complete the preparations while he has the still-suicidal rabbit help him in the kitchen. At last, the preparations are complete and Shifu praises the occasion's arrangements as perfect in front of all the visiting masters. However, Po comes to realize that his place is with his father and excuses himself to join him in their kitchen after explaining to the masters his reasons. Once together, Mr. Ping apologizes for being unfair to Po about his larger responsibilities and they prepare their food with polished skill to make the informal dinner a success from the start. Soon, the Furious Five and all the visiting masters, moved by Po's loyalty, arrive to participate in the festivities with the townsfolk. In addition, Po is able to restore Wo Hop's honor by bestowing him the Golden Ladle that was originally intended for the chef selected to cook for the Masters' banquet. Eventually, Shifu, mortified by Po's abandoning of the banquet, arrives at Mr. Ping's restaurant and realizes that Po did the right thing, creating a true perfect occasion with his father and friends. Shifu turns to depart, only to be persuaded by Po to join them, firmly asserting that his master certainly has a place with his family.With proper credit to from Wikipedia; (original revision) Trivia *The holiday special has been made into a storybook application for the . *Mr. Ping's outfit in this special shares the same color scheme as 's outfit, complete with a golden-buckled black belt. This goes rather nicely with the theme of winter. *Although originally not aired, there is also a bonus scene that takes place in the kitchen. Until the DVD comes out Christmas 2011, details of the bonus scene remain unconfirmed. *The holiday special has won five Annie Awards for best TV production, character animation, direction, production design, and voice acting for .Variety.com - "DreamWorks dominates Annie Awards" *The boar Po knocked out with a headbutt is actually a scrapped character from Kung Fu Panda 2, Master Boar. He also made a cameo in the same film as a prisoner in Gongmen Jail.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 77. : Gallery Images HolidaySpecial1.jpg|Commercial title Wo-hop-attacking-po.png|Wo Hop hitting Po with a wooden spoon Furious Five.png 4d8c90.jpg KungFuPanda P.jpg FeastAtShop.PNG (View more...) Official Trailer Video:Kung fu panda holiday References External Links *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special on Category:Shorts Category:Media